Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |date_of_birth = 11 November |age = 500+ (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 30+ (Currently) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 181 cm / 5' 11 |weight = 66 kg / 145 lbs |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |spouse = Xie Hanmo (Wife/Lover)(Previous Life) |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu's Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = Heavenly Court |occupations = Gu Master (Immortal) Elder (Gu Yue Clan) Esteemed Guest (Shang Clan) Supreme Elder (Ge Tribe) Supreme Elder (Chang Tribe) External Supreme Elder (Lang Ya Sect) |affiliations = Himself Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) Ge Tribe Chang Tribe Lang Ya Sect |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Hu Immortal Blessed Land Lang Ya Blessed Land Star Form Blessed Land |legacy = |cultivation = Currently *Rank 6 Raw *Rank 9 |combat prowess = |soul_path = *'Currently' Thousand Man Soul (Wolfman Soul) |vitality_gu = *'Currently' Sovereign Immortal Aperture doesn't have Vital Gu *'Formerly' }} |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }} |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }} |gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }} |gu_killer_move = |fang_yuan/gu_master#realm_of_a_great_daoattainment = *'Currently' |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |fang_yuan/gu_master#immortal_apertureimmortal_aperture = *Sovereign Immortal Aperture (Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu Rank 9) |first = Chapter 1}} Synopsis Gu Yue (Ancient Moon) Fang Yuan is the main protagonist of Reverend Insanity. Formerly a scholar from Earth, he chanced upon the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place. He lived until he was 500 years old before he was forced to use the powers of the Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth himself. Reverend Insanity is about an MC who seek Eternal Life using his determination and wits without any burden of useless morals. Making his own path and spreading his glory into this amazing and wonderful world. Background Fang Yuan was highly praised for his intelligence and is considered a genius in the younger generation. He was able to start talking after three months and able to walk after four. At five years of age he was able to recite poetry. His talent is a result of a mature and intellect soul that carried a few of Earth’s popular ancient poems. Sadly, at the annual awakening ceremony, he was only rated as a C grade talent aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng was an A grade talent. Current Life So far, Fang Yuan's only remaining family member is his younger twin brother Fang Zheng who is currently working for his enemies and is viewed as an eyesore and nuisance to Fang Yuan for his naivety. Fang Yuan also possess several clones who he entrusts most of the important tasks to. Appearance Fang Yuan usually likes to wear his white robes with big sleeves. While his original body looks very ordinary, his current body facial features is considered very handsome and youthful. His skin is as white as snow and tender. His black hair reaches all the way to his waist. Fang Yuan is most notable for his jet black eyes that seems to almost contain the abyss itself. Immortal Zombie In Immortal Zombie form, Fang Yuan is six meter tall "Heavenly Zombie King". Fang Yuan has eight arms, a pair of his human arms, an arm from a modified version of Earth Chief Zombie, and five arms, each originating from the 5 Great Flying Zombies. Fang Yuan has a darkened green skin as a result of zombie speckles. He also has sharp fangs instead of teeth and a pair of dull green eyes instead of his usual black eyes. Fang Yuan's black hair grows even longer as a result of his increased size. His form is very frightening and, by the mere sight of it, people will feel their hearts gripped by a sense of fear generated from a formless pressure. As an Immortal Zombie, he doesn't feel pain and cannot be poisoned. His thoughts are also very slow compared to when he was a human, which, as a result, required him to constantly use Wisdom Path technique to keep up with others. His memory has also drastically worsen. Because of him turning into an Immortal Zombie, his aperture has turn into a dead aperture and part of his Blessed Land would disintegrate every now and then. In addition, he can no longer produce Immortal Essence. Sovereign Immortal Body Fang Yuan was like a sixteen year old young lad. He had young body, his skin was white, but it was not pale white, nor a feminine pinkish white, it was a white that was clean and simple. His long hair was black and shiny, extending to his waist. His body was slightly thin, there was no excess flesh on his entire body. The bridge of his nose was high, the most attractive thing were his eyes. The starlight that was shining in his eyes had already become muted, they turned dark and deep like an abyss. His lips were quite rich, giving off a rosy and healthy glow, they were tightly pursed together, showing his mental state of being determined and unwavering. Personality Fang Yuan possessed a cold, determined, wise, and calculating personality. He can be very patient when it comes to planning, has a very cautious nature, and can be very discreet. His traits had been formed from his 500 years of harsh life living among other Gu Masters. Fang Yuan's most noticeable trait is that he only counts on himself and never rely on others when it truly matters. Therefore, he could betray anyone on a whim as long as there is an opportunity. Fang Yuan will sacrifice anyone and anything as long as it gets results and his desired outcome. From his corrupt clan that he was born in, Bai Ning Bing, anyone who allies with him, and his enemies. But because of this trait, he also caused many to distrust him. Unlike others who are obsessed with fame and glory, Fang Yuan has never shown any interest in those fleeting things and instead likes to hide in the shadows. He can handle failure in certain situations and knows how to take calculated risks. Fang Yuan doesn't mind earning a bad reputation if it benefitted him. Fang Yuan shows most of his brilliance in scheming against his enemies by using tactics instead of using brute strength and is very good at finding out his enemies weak points and use it against them. Compared to other protagonists who lacks enough determination to take actions on weaker opponents, Fang Yuan is more than willing to take on weaker opponents. If the enemy is too strong, Fang Yuan would retreat and hide until he became strong enough to crush them or if there is a way, Fang Yuan will use schemes to bring down an enemy stronger than him. Because of that, many Venerables and other Gu Immortals see him as a threat to their balance and control over the regions, which resulted in them trying to eradicate him before he became a Venerable that could pose significant danger to their influence. Furthermore, it was shown that Fang Yuan is fond of coming up with poems when inspiration strikes. After countless confrontations with Gu Immortals and Venerables, he had become widely knows by most as someone who is deceitful, sinister, evil, and cruel. These traits has been imprinted in all Gu Immortals mind over time, causing many to fear him. Most Gu Immortals do not have a good impression of Fang Yuan, considering how he acts and behave, but there are also many demonic Gu Immortals and outstanding Gu Immortals who sees him as an idol and worship him secretly because of how he can go against forces greater than him and struggle against fate. Even in the righteous clans and sect there are those who secretly admired how he march forward courageously, challenging powerful forces, advancing and retreating at will, and his shrewdness to plot against others. Currently he is the most famous demonic Gu Immortal in the current era, and is known as the First Under Heaven Demon Monarch in all 5 regions and 2 heavens. Abilities Even before Fang Yuan transmigrated, he was a scholar on Earth and he possessed significant enough intelligence to understand the fundamental concepts on different parts of knowledge such as philosophy, psychology, and many other things. Fang Yuan had spend the majority of his previous life as a Gu Master. He had roamed the Southern Border and the Northern Plains as a Gu Master, therefore he is very familiar with hand-to-hand combat. He had also spend quite some time in the Eastern Sea, making him very proficient in swimming. Fang Yuan had work for some time as a merchant making him a very experience trader. He also had once founded a sect and used it to command thousands of troops, making his administrative skills very impressive. In his previous life he is most adept in using Blood Path Gu's to fight and has achieved the realm of grandmaster in Blood Path. Fang Yuan also has a lot of experience from his past life regarding Enslavement Path as he used to control swarms of Bladewing Blood Bat Gus, hence the Blood Wing Demon Sect. Now in his current life he focuses on Enslavement Path, Strength Path, Transformation Path and Refinement Path. While he has the Spring Autumn Cicada as his Vital Gu, his knowledge on Time Path is extremely limited at the moment. Fang Yuan has made great breakthrough in the history of the human race and is now considered as one of the 11 greatest humans ever existed. His name would be forever recorded in the human and variant human history. Ability in Book 6 (Attainment of Great Dao) Later on in the story, Fang Yuan would increase his focus in every major dao school there is. # Great Master = Dream Path, Space Path, Metal Path, Wind Path, Cloud Path, Thunder Path, Information Path, Light Path and Sound Path. # Grandmaster = Blood Path, Strength Path, Star Path, Dark Path, Formation Path, Soul Path, Sword Path, Human Path, Wood Path, Food Path, Luck Path, Phantom Path, Ice Path, and Snow Path. # Great Grandmaster = Stealing Path, Transformation Path, Rule Path, Qi Path, Flame Path, Wisdom Path, Earth Path, Water Path, Poison Path, and Heavenly path. # Quasi Supreme Grandmaster = Time Path and Enslavement Path. # Supreme Grandmaster = Refinement Path. Fang Yuan is making big progress on studying Heavenly Path and is currently the only one alive who is the most proficient at it. While there are still some remaining schools that Fang Yuan doesn't have much understanding of, such as Bone Path, Pill Path, Painting Path, Martial Path etc. Volume 1 - A Demon's Nature Doesn't Change (Chapter 1 - 199) Go on. The road to the future will be interesting. After using Spring Autumn Cicada to return to Gu Yue Village 500 years in the past, Fang Yuan uses the knowledge of his previous life to grasp opportunities and uses his experience to once again become a ruthless demon. While Fang Yuan is silently changing the course of his fate, he discovered many things, including someone that is quite similar to his nature. Volume 2 - The Demon Leaves the Mountain (Chapter 200 - 405) Kill them all, gain notoriety through killing. Kill until these people tremble in fear, only then will they not dare to lightly provoke us. After escaping from Qing Mao Mountain and avoiding the pursuit of the Tie Clan, Fang Yuan's journey takes him to the Shang Clan City. By escorting Shang Clan City Lord's daughter, Shang Xin Ci, to safety, Fang Yuan and Bai Ning BIng managed to acquire ample resources from the city with ease due to a token given by the city lord. After finishing their business, they left for San Cha Mountain, to participate in the Three Kings Inheritance. Volume 3 - The Demon Wreaks Chaos in the World (Chapter 406 - 649) The human body is merely a sack of flesh, I was just changing the sack, what was the point of making such a fuss? Although Fang Yuan managed to escape San Cha Mountain and snatch Hu Immortal Blessed Land from the Central Continent's ten sects, due to the earthly calamity the blessed land recently experienced, Dang Hun Mountain is in danger of collapsing. After meticulous planning, he decided to travel to Northern Plains in order to obtain Immortal Gu Landscape As Before from a soon-to-be Gu Immortal, Tai Bai Yun Sheng. To avoid unnecessary trouble, Fang Yuan visited a certain place in order to disguise himself as a Northern Plains native Volume 4 - The Demon Lord Rampages Unhindered (Chapter 650 - 1021) To think that one day, I, Gu Yue Fang Yuan, would turn into an idiot. After the events in Imperial Court Blessed Land, Fang Yuan managed to escape back to Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Although he managed to acquire one of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building's true inheritance, in order to preserve his life, he turned himself into a zombie, causing his cultivation progress to be stagnant. Now, Fang Yuan must search for a way to get rid of his zombie status, regaining a live human body, while avoiding the search of the Northern Plains Gu Masters and dealing with Immortal Crane Sect's plan to attack and recapture Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Volume 5 - Demon King's Domination (Chapter 1022 - 1967) ? Volume 6 (Chapter 1968 - Ongoing) ?Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters